Together Forever
by hironohime
Summary: A requested lemon fic of Amu & Ikuto for "Loving You" Chapter 4 edited version
1. Chapter 1

**TOGETHER FOREVER**

**

* * *

**

Ikuto placed his bag on the desk and gasped when he felt something warm against his back. Amu was circling his waist with both of her hands and placed her head on his back.

"What is it, Amu?"

"Ikuto, I want us to be united tonight"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't make me explain it briefly"

He gulped.

"Your dad will kill me"

"He's not here"

"Are you sober?"

"Of course I am, baka Ikuto!"

"Well, you doesn't seem sober to me"

She gave a light punch on his stomach.

"We can do it while bathing. Can't we?" Amu said naughtily.

"I beg your pardon?"

She leaned forward and whispered in a low and seducing tone.

"You and me in the shower room. How does it sound?"

She bit his earlobe and that made him shivered.

She laughed out loud in satisfaction.

"You naughty little pink alligator" he pinched her nose.

Ikuto's bath room is pretty big that there is more than enough space for two people to bath together. Amu trembled a little when she saw him began to unbutton her white blouse. Then he slowly removed her red checker skirt leaving her wearing underwear only. She was wearing a black bra and black panties with pink cherry blossom pattern.

He removed his own shirts and trousers. She blushed red when she saw him only wearing his blood red cross pattern black boxers. She knew she was the one who asked for it. But being inexperience she is afraid that she might fail to pleasure her lover boy. She wondered if he got disappointed with her and dumped her in the end. Tears were streaming from her honey gold eyes.

"It's gonna be okay"

He leaned forward and gave a quick peck on her lips.

"Please… be gentle" she said shyly.

He smiled and nodded. He kissed her lips passionately and she replied to his kiss. While starting the battle inside their mouth, he managed to unhook her bra and it fell limply on the floor. She panicked and crossed both of her arms in front of her to cover her breasts.

"Don't be shy, Amu"

He gently removed her arms to see what is beneath.

She moaned out loud when he put her right one in his mouth and sucked it.

"You have grown up" he smirked as he licked her nipple to tease her.

Her back arched in pleasure and she felt wetness in her lower part. He gave the same treatment to her left breast while massaging the other one. She gasped and circled her arms around his neck.

He pulled off her panties and threw it away from his sight leaving her fully naked. Then he placed his head in front of her entrance and licked her clit. Her body jolted in pleasure as she screamed his name. He smirked in satisfaction and began to explore her womanhood with his tongue. Her body was shaking and the place he explored was now fully covered in her own juice.

"You're already wet"

Ikuto gave an evil smile before he took his tongue out of her.

She sat in front of him and adjusted her breath. Ashamed of being naked alone, she pulled off his boxer so they were equal. She covered her mouth with both of her hands in surprise when she saw his erecting manhood. It was really big that she is afraid that it is going to rip her apart. He lifted her up and laid her carefully on the floor. Then he placed himself on top of her as he gazed to her beautiful honey colored eyes. Then he licked her clit again to tease her.

"Ikuto, please…ahhh!"

"Please what, Amu?"

"Don't tease…oh!"

"I don't get what you mean " he purred.

"I want you inside me "

"Then beg me"

"I…aahhhh!"

"Beg me like a sex slave"

He grabbed her breasts and played with her nipple by using his long fingers.

"Aaah! I want you inside me, master"

"Good girl"

He plugged his manhood inside her halfway. She bit her lips and strengthened her grip on his shoulder to get ready for the new experience.

He trusted his manhood fully inside her. She screamed in pain as her virginity wall crushed, tears fell onto her blushing cheek. He stopped for a while and kissed her tears away. He regretted that there is no other less painful way for them to consume love. He continued his trusts after she stopped crying. Her painful screams have changed to lustful moans that get harder along with the rhythm of the rocking bed.

"Ikuto, harder…aaah!"

"Amu… you are so damn tight!"

He made faster thrusts into her and that caused her to see stars. She could feel the tight knot on her stomach. He felt her juices mixed with a small amount of blood dripping between his manhood and her womanhood. He felt that he was reaching his climax.

"Amu!, I can't hold it anymore!"

"Come inside me, Ikuto"

"But if I do that you're gonna…."

"I don't mind, I'm all yours"

His manhood shaked a little before it released his seed into her. She circled her arms around his neck while panting.

"Amu, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm…fine…just a little bit tired" she answered between her harsh breath.

"Okay then it's time for bath, princess" he lifted her up in bridal style.

He was heading toward the bathtub when his right feet stepped on a block of soap on the floor that caused him and her to make a free dive into the bathtub.

"Geez, Ikuto. How can you be so clumsy?. Thank God the bathtub is filled with water"

"Well, according to a what so-called good manner we should have washed our body before going in"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to make a free dive into the bathtub"

"Stop complaining, Amu"

"I'm not…hmmph!"

Ikuto leaned forward and crashed his lips on hers. After a while he broke the kiss. She blushed like a red paprika.

He helped her to sit in a row on a small plastic chair. He moved his chair so that he was now sitting behind Amu and poured some amount of strawberry scent shampoo to his palm. Then he began to wash her pink hair until it's full of bubble. He grabbed some amount of her front hair and created a shape of horn.

"A pink unicorn!" he laughed out loud.

"Hey!, stop playing with my hair!" she protested while shooting water from the shower head to him.

"Quit it!"

"You're the one who start the battle!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did!"

After finishing their stupid battle inside the bathroom finally they finished bathing. Then they dried their hairs and put on some clothes before lying down next to each other on his queen size bed.

"Ikuto…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

Ikuto smiled and rubbed her head gently.

"Do you love me, Ikuto?"

"What a stupid fucking question" he grunted.

"I need you to answer the stupid fucking question now"

"You know that I'm not a kind of romantic person"

"Please, Ikuto…. With a cherry on a top please…."

He sighed.

After a moment that seems like eternity he cleared his throat and answered her.

"I love you, Amu and my world is empty without your presence"

She smiled in satisfaction while he was blushing red like a tomato.

"Good night, my Ikuto. Have a nice dream"

She gave a quick peck on his lips and buried herself inside the heart mark pattern blanket.

He slid off the blanket and kissed her forehead before falling asleep at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

I thank you all for the reviews. Also I would like to thank those who put this fanfic to their favorite list I really appreciate it. Your warm supports made me able to write fanfics until the last chapter. Since I am not a native English speaker I still need to work on my tenses and vocabulary. I look forward to receive your advices on my fanfics and will try my best to improve my work. If you have any request on what kind of Amuto love story that you want me to write please give me the theme. However, since I don't like to write sad stories I prefer adventure and love story with happy ending to work on (^-^).


End file.
